The Sealed Secrets
by Lavender and Belle
Summary: The Marauders are well known for their antics and misbehavior, but what happens when two mysterious girls join Hogwarts.. five years late? Will the troublemakers be tamed? Or has Mr. Filch's job just gotten a whole lot harder?
1. Awkward Formalities

**/AN: first HP story! Eek! We're so excited! Okay, breath. So we hope you enjoy this chapter, we have been slaving over this for forever and we are so relieved to finally post it! Hope you enjoy/**

 **/Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER WORLD OR CHARACTERS. ALL ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CONTENT BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING./**

"What does the ticket say again, Belle?" Lavender asked as they walked carefully through the busy train station. The hooded figure behind her glared down at the crumpled ticket in their hand and squinted in the glaring light from the incandescent bulb overhead.

"Platform 9 and 3/4, but it doesn't say anything about where it is." Belle responded, glancing about her surroundings.

"Wait here, I'll ask someone." Lavender walked briskly to the information desk near platforms 7 and 8.

"Can I help you miss?" The attendant said gruffly.

"Yes, my sister and I are headed to a very prestigious boarding school, and we were sent a ticket for the train ride."

"And what is the problem?"

"It says that the platform for the train is 9 and 3/4."

The attendant glared down at Lavender, adding a growl to his voice, "This is the umpteenth time some whimpering child has asked me where platform 9 and 3/4 is! For the last time, THERE IS NO PLATFORM 9 AND 3/4!"

"Alright," Lavender responded, backing up slowly, "don't get crazy now." She backed so far that she bumped into a trolley pushed by a boy with rumpled hair. "Sorry, my fault." She apologized, going around him to Belle.

"Great, now we're stranded here in the middle of a train station, and we're going to miss the train now." Belle hmphed as she sat on a nearby bench.

Lavender opened her mouth to respond, when a loud voice cried, "This way to platform 9 and 3/4!"

A grin spread across her face as Belle glanced up. "We can follow them!"

"No, no, no way, huh uh, no can do, not happening, no way, Jose!" Belle responded quickly.

Lavender, oblivious to Belle's response, grabbed her twin sister's hand and took off for the group of boys that raced to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

~Meanwhile~

"Keep your voice down, Prongs.. the place is crawling with muggles," A boy with brown hair scolded.

One of the other boys, who had dark black hair, let out a rowdy laugh, "Oh, Mooney, don't be such a killjoy,"

The first boy nodded in agreement, earning more barking laughter from the other two.

"Excuse us, but-" all three boys jumped at the sound of a girls voice, causing a fourth, unseen boy to give a shrill squeak.

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't mean to frighten you.." She apologised.

"Frighten us?" All three demanded, then, once again, they started laughing.

The boy with brown hair was the first to quiet down, "Yes, well, did you need something?" He fixed his gaze on her, then caught sight of someone else standing behind her, "I'm Remus Lupin..." he mumbled, taking a step back.

"James.. P-Potter," one of the laughing boys choked out.

The other was too far in his hysterics to introduce himself. The girl smiled, "I'm Lavender, and this is-" the cloaked figure cut her off with a short noise that sounded similar to a growl.

The noise caught the last boy's attention and he instantly stopped laughing. He couldn't quite see the cloaked figure, so he just smiled and said, "P- ... Sirius Black,"

James gave a nervous chortle, "Cut it out, Black," he then gestured to the the strangers.

Sirius craned his neck to catch sight of the other girl, just before she moved further out of his view. A shiver shot down his spine and a wide grin spread across his face.

"They're not going to help us, Lavender, let's go," the hooded girl whispered.

"Give them a chance," Lavender turned back to the boys, "Nevermind her. We heard you mention platform 9 and 3/4..?"

"Why yes," Sirius seemed to be the only one who could find his voice, "Do you lovely ladies need escorts?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Lavender smiled.

Another, longer growl was heard from the mysterious girl.

"It's settled, then!" Sirius shouted as the others stood there tensely, "onward, men!"

The fourth boy, who had been hidden from view, now walked up to Sirius, "uh... Black... um.. that.. girl she's.."

"Pettigrew! I'm surprised at you! in fact, I'm surprised at all of you! Where are your manners?!" Sirius demanded.

Remus relaxed a bit, "you're right, Black. My apologies, ladies, shall we?" James followed suit and took Lavender's trolley for her and led the way to the platform.

Sirius moved behind Lavender and took the other girl's arm, causing her to jump slightly, "Hello, love, didn't quite catch your name earlier," she stayed silent.

Sirius shrugged, "oh well, I've always enjoyed a good mystery," he then steered the tentative girls in the direction of James, who, the girls now noticed, had just walked through a solid brick wall.

 **/AN: so watcha all think? Favorite, review, etc. New chap will be posted (if you guys liked this one) in about a week/**


	2. A Cramped Compartment

**/AN: Hey guys! I know we're like 18 minutes late, but I forgot and my sister had to remind me so here it is, our new chapter :) hope you enjoy!/**

 **/Disclaimer: hey! You'll never guess! We got a hold of a friend, who had her friends husband call his dad's housekeeper, who also happens to be the housekeeper of Mary Grandpre, the Illustrator of the Harry Potter books, who convinced J. K. Rowling to give us the rights to her books! Just kidding, we don't have friends... J. K. Rowling still owns rights to Harry Potter and his world and his parent's world. Ah well.. I suppose she did all the work so she deserves the rights anyway../**

"Um... hehe... I don't remember the ticket saying we had to walk through a brick wall." Lavender protested as the boy named Remus led them to the towering divider.

"Once we're through the wall, you'll see the platform." Remus said, walking a little faster.

"Okay," Lavender responded, subconsciously slowing down.

"You realise that the slower you go, the harder it is to get through." Remus called as he disappeared through the wall. Lavender sped up quickly, slightly frightened by the wall that was rapidly encroaching on her space. Right before she went through the wall, Lavender glanced back at her sister, who was ignoring a chattering Sirius. As Lavender turned, she realized she was in the wall, running through solid brick.

"Woah..." Lavender thought to herself.

"And my friends and I finally made it to the station when we realized that we had forgotten our books, so we had to go all the way back to get them and..." Sirius continued blabbering on to the fuming Belle, oblivious to the changing scenery as they passed through the divider.

Belle carefully tried to remove the boy's arm from her's, but he had it in a death grip. As she continued to struggle, Sirius continued chatting on and on about frivolous things. As they neared the train, Belle grew exceedingly frustrated, and low growl rumbled from someplace deep inside her. The more she failed to detour Sirius, the more frustrated the growl became, as if there was a wild dog nearby ready to attack. After almost half a minute went by, and Belle and Sirius were nearing the long line of students near the entrance, the whistle blew, signaling that it was just about time to leave. Belle's hood ruffled and a high pitched whine was heard throughout the platform. Belle tore her arm from Sirius with a sudden, unexpected strength and grabbed onto a nearby lamp pole.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sirius asked concernedly.

The whining continued as the whistle blew, growing almost frantic. Belle began pounding her head violently into the pole until the whistling ceased.

"Are you okay?" Sirius repeated, clambering up off the floor, having been knocked down when Belle had wrenched from his grip.

Belle just ignored him and, with her now free arm, walked toward Lavender.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sirius called after her as he ran to catch up.

Lavender was looking Belle over with obvious concern in her eyes, "Belle? Helloooo? Earth to Belle!" She tried to get her silent twin to respond, but soon gave up, "alright, Let's get on the train then,"

After a frantic five minutes, the girls were on the train and in an empty compartment, having been separated from the boys since just after they had made it to the platform. Lavender was humming quietly to her pet cat, who was falling asleep in her lap. Belle was tracing small shapes on the window, wondering what would happen to them now. Just then, the door to the compartment flew open, "oh.. sorry.. do you mind if I join you two.. my compartment got bombarded.." a girl with fiery red hair asked.

"Sure, come on in," Lavender invited, "I'm Lavender,"

"Lily Evens," the girl smiled and sat down next to Belle.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the door opened once more, revealing three of troublemakers, "Evens!" James said cheerfully.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Potter..."

"Well if it isn't the damsels. Hello again, darlings," Sirius greeted.

"Ladies, sorry to bother you," Remus added politely.

Lavender smiled, "oh please! Come on in, sit! Sit!"

The boys obeyed, James sitting uncomfortably close to Lily, Remus next to Lavender, and Sirius next to him.

Sirius grinned at Belle, who was watching them all through the reflection in the window, to which she responded by giving a short grunt of frustration and moving her gaze to her lap.

"Now don't be that way," Sirius complained, "it isn't my fault that you won't look at me or tell me anything about yourself,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" everyone jumped as they heard Belle's velvety voice, other than Lavender and Sirius.

Sirius smiled, "I have to try extra hard to catch your attention,"

Belle looked up sharply, causing everyone, including Sirius, to gasp. Bright red eyes could be seen in the shadow that her hood provided.

"The attention you're asking for is going to get you killed, mutt," her voice was even and her tone was gentle, despite her choice of words.

"As long as it's you who kills me, I'll die happy,"

Belle stared at him for a while, awaiting his next move, "at least tell me your name?" Sirius whispered.

Silence followed for nearly five minutes before she responded, "call me Belle," she instructed.

Sirius grinned, "so does this mean you accept me?"

Lavender giggled quietly as Belle shook her head, "I admire you,"

"That's better, right?" Sirius looked around for reassurance.

"Nope," Lavender replied.

Sirius shrugged and turned back to Belle, "so, you never answered my question. Are you okay?"

She was silent. No one could get anything else out of her during the rest of the train ride.

"We'll be there soon, we should go get on our robes," Remus suggested.

Everyone stood except for Belle, "Belle?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, she won't change," Lavender explained.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"She's allergic to the material," Lavender nonchalantly left to change.

Everyone else followed, leaving Sirius with Belle, "are you okay?"

"Fine,"

Sirius smiled, a genuine, friendly smile, and then left the compartment to change.

 **/AN: So watcha think? Good? bad? Review favorite etc../**


	3. Snakes, Thestrals, and Castles

**/AN: Hey guys! New chapter for yous! smiley/**

 **/Disclaimer: DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. J. K. ROWLING DOES/**

Belle revelled in the silence that surrounded her. Her thoughts wandered back to when her parents were alive. Her mother, tall with flowing black hair, cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Her dad, eyes that always seemed to be laughing, standing behind her with a mischievous grin. The sound of eggs crackling on the skillet, the smell of sausage permeating the house, the warmth of her family being together.

~flashback~

You put that cup down, unless you want burnt eggs for breakfast." Belle's mother, Miranda, scolds teasingly. Sean, their father, laughs as he sets the cup down from its previous, half tipped over position.

Belle sat by Lavender at the table, both giggling occasionally at their parent's antics. "I bet dad gets mum with the water eventually." Lavender said, turning to face Belle.

I bet mum gets dad with the water first." Belle responded, laughing at her dad's face at her response.

"Belle?" Lavender said faintly.

"Hm?" She responded, still smiling at her parents.

"Belle!"

~end flashback~

Lavender's voice cut through Belle's bittersweet memory, startling her back into reality. Belle looked around the compartment, and she noticed that Lavender was the first one back. "What?" She asked grumpily.

"The boys will be back soon, so I wanted to make sure you are alright." Lavender's voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine," Belle responded, turning back to the window.

"I meant with them in the compartment, I know you don't like a lot of people around." Lavender looked around guiltily, knowing it was mostly her fault that they were sharing the compartment.

Belle didn't respond as just then, the compartment door opened and the rambunctious boys had returned.

Through the rest of the train ride, Lavender was quieter than usual, only responding with one word answers. This concerned Belle greatly, as Lavender usually spoke vividly and continuously for hours.

The train slowly came to a stop and the whistle blew, signaling that they had arrived. Belle ignored the whistle and stood up, causing Sirius to wake with a start, "huh...? Are we there yet?" He asked sleepily.

Lavender stretched, "yeah," she too stood up.

Lily groaned from where she was sitting, "five more minutes.." She had her head on James's chest, and her words woke him up.

He looked around, dazed, then looked down at Lily and smiled. He snaked his arms around her, "Lily, dear, it's time to wake up,"

Lily instantly got up and away from him, "Potter! What did you think you were doing!?" She demanded.

He raised his hands defensively, "I didn't do anything!"

Sirius laughed at their bantering and sat back in his seat, "we might as well just wait a few minutes, everyone else is probably scrambling to get off," he said, glancing at Belle.

She ignored him and silently left the cramped compartment. Now Remus laughed, and James joined in with a teasing song, "Padfoot likes Beauty! Padfoot likes Beauty!"

Sirius's face turned a deep crimson, "shut it, Prongs!" He shouted, then forced himself to regain composure.

Lavender giggled, "Prongs? Padfoot?"

"Uh-oh.. Now you've done it.." Remus chuckled.

"Lavender, I think we ought to just leave them to their antics," Lily suggested.

Sirius shrugged, "she's right, you know. We have dangerous, _evil_ , dark secrets,"

James smirked, "now, Padfoot, that's enough. Wouldn't want to _frighten_ them,"

Remus's eyes flashed with amusement, "They are _ladies_ , after all,"

Lily scoffed, "as if _you_ lot are _dangerous_ ,"

"What are you three talking about?" Lavender demanded, ignoring Lily.

"What could you possibly be referring to?" All three responded innocently.

Lavender sighed and shook her head, "never mind," she said as she walked out.

Belle looked around the station, trying to get her bearings. She noticed other kids her age walking towards a few carriages led by, "Thestrals?" Belle whispered.

Lavender caught up to her, "what are you staring at?" She asked, trying to follow her gaze.

Belle just silently followed the other students to the carriages and climbed into one. Lavender sighed and followed her twin, climbing carefully into the carriage.

"Girls! Wait up!" Called a familiar voice.

Sirius leapt up into the carriage just before it started to move, followed by Remus, who stumbled when the while thing jerked forward. Sirius clasped Remus's hand and pulled him up with little effort. Remus was panting heavily, as if he'd ran the whole way, "whew! Close call," Lavender smirked.

Belle stifled a snort as Sirius laughed, "not really," he corrected.

Sirius took the seat across from the girls, at the front of the carriage, and Remus next to him. They turned in their seats and leaned over the carriage, Sirius petting the the Thestral while they spoke in low tones.

"What are you doing?" Lavender asked.

"Nothing.." Sirius responded in a near whisper.

Belle craned her neck to try to see what they were doing, and Lavender was attempting to hear the conversation, both to no avail.

Sirius was nodding and chuckling evily. Lavender sighed and gave up on trying to listen.

Both boys nodded and turned back around. Belle's hand twitched with frustrated curiosity, which Sirius noticed.

"What?" He asked, grinning.

"The-" Belle stopped, took a breath, and continued, "it's a Thestral, isn't it?"

Sirius smirked and nodded.

Lavender let out a ringing laughter, "you finally found someone as crazy as you. There's no such thing as a thestral

"Let's just get to the headmaster's office already," Belle mumbled, leaping off of the carriage and storming away, leaving Lavender scrambling after her.

 **/AN: So watcha think? Like, Review, ETC./**


End file.
